This invention relates to enclosures for splices in electrical cables and, in particular, to a new and improved enclosure for a cable splice suitable for burying in the ground and protecting the splice from moisture and mechanical damage.
Electric cables such as telephone cables and power cables are interconnected by joining or splicing the individual conductors of the two cables. Since the integrity of the cable is breached at the end exposing the conductors for the splices, it is desirable to provide some type of electrical insulation and mechanical protection for the splices and cable ends. This is particularly so where the cables are buried under ground and the splice will be buried after completion.
One such enclosure in widespread use today is shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,934,076 and 4,053,704. In using this unit, the two cables are positioned parallel to each other with the exposed conductors side by side. The electrical interconnections are made between individual conductors of appropriate pairs. A plug is positioned around the cables spaced from the splice end of the cables. The splice end is then inserted into a vial through the open end, with the plug providing an enclosure for this open end. The vial contains a quantity of sealant, typically an insulating grease. The insertion of the splice into the vial tends to immerse the splice in the grease to provide moisture proofing.
While this prior art enclosure was an improvement over earlier used devices, it does suffer a number of disadvantages. When the spliced cables are pushed into the vial, there is no assurance that the sealant moves into all of the spaces around the splices and cables and no assurance that the splices are centrally positioned within the vial. Also, problems with collapsing and rupture of the vial have been encountered with buried installations, particularly in rocky terrain. Another problem is with the lateral pull or strain on the cables at the point where they exit the enclosure when the cables lead off in opposite directions.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved enclosure for cable splices which is rugged, strong and durable and less susceptible to damage than prior units. Another object is to provide such an enclosure wherein the splice is laid into the sealant rather than being pushed into the sealant, so that one can be assured that the splice is completely penetrated and surrounded by the sealant.
It is a particular object of the invention to provide a new and improved enclosure having a multi-compartment configuration with provision for centering the splice within the main compartment containing the sealant. A further object is to provide such an enclosure incorporating an intermediate compartment with the cables spaced from the walls of the compartment providing a zone for receiving sealant forced out of the main compartment to further enclose the cable. An additional object of the invention is to provide such an enclosure which incorporates mechanical stops to prevent pulling of the cables from the enclosure and which incorporates continuous curves at the entrance for protecting the cables. Another object of the invention is to provide a positive latching feature which also is an aural and visual indicator of complete engagement.
These and other objects, advantages, features and results will more fully appear in the course of the following description.